Losing his Love
by Cynia
Summary: Short One-shot. Ryo x Ruki with Ryo x Osamu. Ryo once had a crush with Osamu and he never moved on after Osamu's death. And then he met a girl whose name was Ruki...


Ryo once had a crush when he was young. The name was Osamu, who was a calm and intelligent boy. He knew it was not right to fall in love with a boy, but he could not help with it.

When Osamu passed away, Ryo was very depressed. He felt like part of him was dying. Nobody could replace Osamu, not even his younger brother Ken.

Ken admired Ryo, he looked up to Ryo. And Ryo knew that Ken had a growing feeling on him. Then Ryo decided it was the time that he had to leave.

A few years later, he met a red-hair girl whose name was Ruki. Her purple eyes reminded him those of Osamu. Although she was also a clever girl, she was completely different from Osamu. She was definitely a wildcat with feisty temper.

At first, the girl was annoyed with him. After those fights in the past, they became friend, although they still fought with each other.

However, things changed again, when Ruki said she loved him. Ryo rejected her immediately. He felt regretted when he saw her hurt-face.

Ryo felt that if he accepted Ruki, she would replace the position of Osamu deep inside his heart. Osamu would be gone definitely, and he just could not let that happen.

After that, they did not meet for over an year, although he sometimes heard about her in the talk of his other tamer friends. She seldom joined the meeting of the tamers, due to her busy school works, stated by her best friend Juri. Although Ryo knew that Ruki was avoiding him.

When he saw her again, Ruki was in the hospital, lying in the bed unconsciously.

Unlike Ryo, who traveled a lot with cyberdramon to seek for challenges, challenges showed up in front of her, and she accepted them without hesitation. However, the challenge was too tough for her and she lost. With the help of other tamers, she was rescued from the evil digimon. But she was alright dying.

Ruki was sent to the hospital immediately, luckily she survived, but she didn't wake up since then.

Studying the unconscious girl, he finally realised that she already got a place in his heart, without kicked Osamu away. They were both very important people in his life.

_Is everybody I love have to leave me this way?_ Ryo thought. Without noticed it, tears were dropping from his eyes.

Ryo was always the last to be informed. Osamu's parents didn't know him, and Ken was too panic after the accident. When he was informed, Osamu had been dead for three days.

He hadn't meet Ruki over a year. He was called just after Ruki being sent to hospital. Ryo was in his hometown, Fukuoka, where was so far away. He arrived the hospital the second day.

Ryo kissed Ruki on her cheek. "Wake up Ruki. I am sorry that I push you away. I love you."

And next, Ruki punched Ryo in his face.

* * *

**The End.**

- I said Ruki had not woken up, but not never wake. I hate bad ending, and it's too bad for Ryo to be forever alone.

- Why Ruki punched Ryo? Wildcat was just being shy. How should she respond when someone she liked kissed her when she was (supposed to be) unconscious?

- I do not against gay people. But when the majority think that being gay is not right, those who liked guy would think they are being bad. (Well... at least in my country, China.)

-Actually Ryo didn't leave because of Ken, the real reason was he felt betrayed by the other digidestined. I added Ken as another concern of Ryo.

- When I read fan fiction, digimons usually attack Ruki. I wonder why and here is the result. Because Ruki is the digimon queen. Has her to be the tamer, digimon would be the best; beat she and win will prove that the winner is stronger. Although Ryo is actually stronger than Ruki, his official title is legendary tamer, but not digimon king. And legendary means never lost. Digimons are hesitant to challenge him. Besides, Ryo makes himself hard to find when compares with Ruki, who always stays in Shinjuku. Ryo should stay with Ruki so he does not have to seek for challenge, although Ruki would be upset that he steal her enemy.

**Cynia**


End file.
